They will not give us a seconde chance
by DEBUXY Lyess
Summary: Esmée et Carlisle ne s'entendent pas toujours à merveille mais cela ne les empêchent pas de continuer à s'aimer - du moins pour le moment. Car la vie du respectable Dr CULLEN est sur le point d'être violemment chamboulée par plusieurs monstres en manque de repères...
1. Un coup de poing dans le thorax

**THEY WILL NOT GIVE US A SECOND CHANCE**

 _Chapitre 1_

 _\- I -_

* * *

 **JE N'EUS DROIT QU'À UN COUP DE POING DANS LE THORAX AVANT QU'ELLE NE ME QUITTE**

* * *

 _\- I -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** C'était un après-midi banal d'avril : pas très joyeux, de type ciel gris, disputes de couples à la maison et réconciliations devant un bon match de football. Esmée s'occupait à la cuisine. Suite à une plaisanterie et une papouille – soi-disant déplacée – de ma part, elle s'est froissée et souhaite rester seule pour le moment. J'en suis alors réduit à trouver de quoi m'occuper moi aussi. Je décide de faire un tri dans mes laboratoires, histoire qu'Emmett ne touche pas à de l'acide ou autres produits potentiellement dangereux et périmés pour le peu que je les utilise... J'en étais venu à plus m'inquiéter par rapport à la présence d'Emmett dans mes labos qu'à celle de Renesmée, indéniablement plus responsable que son oncle et assez intelligente pour refuser de le suivre dans ses bêtises régulières.

Une alarme se déclencha. Je reviens sur mes pas, pensant avoir laissé un congélateur ouvert. Je pouvais toujours essayer d'arranger leurs portes, c'était l'alarme du garage qui hurlait. Cette alarme avait depuis quelques temps la fâcheuse tendance de se déclencher pour tout et n'importe quoi… Il faudrait vraiment que Jasper y jette un œil. Le voyant rouge s'éteint, elle s'est donc arrêtée. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de descendre. Je repris tranquillement mon rangement, jusqu'au moment où j'eus besoin de plus d'éthanol pour démarquer mes fioles. Le bidon se trouve dans l'escalier donnant sur le garage, il va quand même falloir que je descende. J'eus à peine passé la porte s'ouvrant sur ledit escalier du sous-sol que je fis demi-tour pour me précipiter (discrètement) dans mon bureau. J'aurais aimé ne jamais le toucher… Malheureusement, les circonstances m'y forcent un peu.

 _\- I -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était aussi facile de s'introduire dans leurs sous-sols. Alec n'y a vu que du feu, il assurera mes arrières. Ce que ça peut être pratique d'avoir un jumeau quasiment aussi vicié que soi ! Les réjouissances seront pour quand on sera sorti d'ici vivants… en espérant qu'ils nous laissent le temps de chercher un petit peu. Il y a toujours un tiroir perso dans un garage. Seule question, où se situe-t-il ici ?

 _\- I -_

 **Alec VOLTURI** Vraiment un canard… Je n'ai aucune volonté, pas de libre-arbitre quand elle n'est pas là. Il faut que j'arrête d'accepter toutes les lubies de ma sœur, elle va finir pas nous faire tuer avec ses idioties. Une preuve comme quoi les Cullens auraient belle et bien un enfant immortel avec eux. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils ont adopté la meute pour surveiller leurs bacs à fleurs ?! Sérieusement, elle est folle. La prochaine fois c'est niet.

\- Jane.

\- Alec ?

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans tes plans foireux. On va encore se faire démonter par Aro et Caïus.

\- Pas cette fois mon cher frère, aide-moi à la dénicher plutôt que de geindre comme une chochotte.

\- Je ne suis pas une chochotte.

\- Tu me le prouveras plus tard, cherche ! lui ordonnais-je un peu sèchement.

Il obtempéra sans rien redire, probablement habituer à ce que l'on s'adresse à lui d'une telle manière.

 _\- I -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Descendant prudemment vers eux en restant à couvert et cale mon canon entre deux cartons posés sur une étagère adjacente aux marches. "Ne pas la louper, ne la louper, oh... ne pas la louper !". Ses cheveux blonds s'écartent sur sa nuque : la seringue pique juste au bon endroit. Gênée, elle la retire et s'effondre, à cause de moi... J'aimerais en faire autant.

\- Jane ?

\- A... Alec... murmura difficilement la jeune femme que je venais d'abattre.

\- Jane ! Ne me la refais pas, déjà une fois ça me suffit largement ! C'est bon, debout ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur son bras. Dépêche-toi de trouver ce que tu cherches, qu'on s'en aille. Vite !

« Concentre-toi ! Vise-le. Maintenant ! »

\- Jane, gémit-il. Allez !

\- Alec... gémit-t-elle avant que sa tête ne roule.

\- Jane ? Hé Jane ! Jane. Jane réponds-moi ! Jane ! panique-t-il en lui collant des baffes à tout-va, la secouant, cherchant une réaction à ses points faibles… rien.

"C'est ma faute ! J'ai... Je lui ai tiré dessus ! Alec... seringue »

 _\- I -_

 **Alec VOLTURI** Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?! Jane ! Tiens des baffes, tu les as bien méritées. Non ! Pardon Jane, excuse-moi pour les tartes. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul, en plan, comme ça ! D'accord, je suis une mauviette. Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Réponds bordel !

 _\- I -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Alec… Qu'est-ce que tu attends encore ?! Sauve-toi ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! BARRE-TOI bon Dieu ! Laisse-moi-là ! Va-t'en ! Tout est de ma faute... c'était égoïste de ma part. Sauve ta peau Alec !

 _\- I -_

 **Alec VOLTURI** Une seringue ? Évidemment, il est médecin et ses fils adorent la mécanique. On invente n'importe quoi quand on attire les convoitises… Ce n'était pas plus simple et moins dangereux d'installer une alarme anti-cambriolage ?! Je vous hais tous !

Jane ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît… Fais-moi ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit signe…

 _\- I -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** PARS ! Tu ne l'as donc pas vu ? Tu ne comprends pas ce que signifie mon mouvement de doigt ?! Diantre qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! La même sensation que la transformation. C'est ignoble… Le Docteur CULLEN est un sadique ! Voilà pourquoi il est en bon terme avec Aro : les grands esprits se rencontrent toujours ! AÏE ! Alec, laisse-moi là. Tu me fais mal ! Arrête de tenter le diable, il t'a vu : c'est trop tard !

 _\- I -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Je sortis de ma planque, quelqu'un qui nous regarderait pourrait croire que c'est un film d'action bien rodé, tel un bon James Bond. Pour être franc, je me sentais plutôt comme un Barba-papa dans un décor post-apocalyptique.

Alec portait sa sœur contre lui, prêt à fuir. Il fut surpris par le déclic provenant de mon arme. Stupéfait, il tourna alors la tête pour me découvrir les bras raides. Jane tomba sur le capot d'une des voitures - toujours inanimée, et son frère glissa tel un pantin désarticulé le long de l'aile.

"Du bruit en haut. Quelqu'un vient…". Instinctivement je balance mon arme hors de vue, remonte l'escalier silencieusement et je me laisse tomber comme un lourdaud. Le nouveau venu claqua l'autre porte et accouru, attiré par le fracas que j'avais créé en tombant. Cette personne s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau des jumeaux puis s'avança vers moi, presque indifférente à leur comma. Mais quand elle passa l'étagère pour s'engager dans l'escalier où j'étais, elle s'arrêta. Elle s'arrêta de respirer. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut sur moi et je compris qui elle était lorsque ses bras m'entourèrent.

\- Carlisle ! dit-elle joyeusement. J'ai eu très peur... Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire une frousse pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je... J'essayerai Esmée, promis-je. Je lui ai tiré dans le dos... !

\- Oh... Carlisle, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est juste Alec. Tu aurais dû nous appeler ! Heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont pas remarqué.

\- Dans le dos... répétais-je sous le choc. Dans le dos...

\- Carlisle, c'est tout à fait pardonnable : c'est pour notre sécurité que tu as réagi ainsi.

\- Oui. (Elle avait raison mais…) J'ai fait comme mon père.

\- Et ?

\- Je le déteste, je l'ai détesté intensément durant toutes les minutes de ces longues nuits que j'ai passé dans un tas de patates moisies.

\- C'est peut-être cette haine qui t'a rendu si sage… murmure-t-elle en me souriant.

\- Peut-être. Mais maintenant, je me demande ce que le reste de ma famille est devenue avec lui. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû les protéger. La protéger.

\- Qui ?

\- Luna.

\- La fille dont tu as la photo dans ton téléphone ?

Je ne comprends pas à quoi Esmée fait illusion.

\- La jeune blonde, yeux marrons, en tenue militaire avec ses épaulettes de Sergent à côté des croquis de colonnes vertébrales, enchaîna-t-elle de façon peu audible.

\- Major, la repris-je bien malgré moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Major. Luna est Major, pas Sergent.

\- Ah. Et cette… Major est une descendante de ta sœur ?

Je m'assis et pris le temps de réfléchir un instant, perdus dans toutes les possibilités que mon épouse venait de gracieusement m'offrir. C'est en partie pour cela que je l'admire. Et quand je l'admire, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer passionnément. Je me perdis à la regarder pour les milles et unième fois, en me disant qu'en plus d'être merveilleuse, ma femme est très belle.

\- Je pense que... c'est ma sœur, finis-je par dire.

\- Et par quel prodige aurait-elle vécue trois siècles et demi ? s'irrite Esmée en s'éloignant à mon grand regret de mes bras.

\- Disons que ma petite sœur avait un don particulier, argumentais-je. Hé ! Tu m'as l'air jalouse... ajoutais-je malicieusement.

\- Vu ton comportement et ce que je trouve dans tes affaires... Il y a de quoi porter à confusion ! s'agace-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance... rétorquais-je en me levant.

Esmée ne me répondit pas, ses joues devinrent toutes rouges. Je ne m'offusquais pas, bien au contraire : elle me fera toujours rire avec sa bouille d'enfant. Elle est mignonne quand elle n'ose pas. Elle me dépassa et alla soulever Jane pour disparaît la déposer dans un laboratoire. Je fis de même avec Alec en suivant espièglement le parfum d'Esmée.

 _\- I -_

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand je la retins.

\- Esmée.

\- Oui ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Viens.

Elle s'approcha. Elle me regarda puis fit semblant de baisser les yeux pour observer Jane. Plaçant ma main dans son dos, je l'attirais vers moi et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave : c'est pour nous protéger que tu as fait ça.

\- Hum. J'ai honte, couina-t-elle sa bonne humeur disparue. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne recommencerai plus, je te le jure !

\- Mais je te crois. J'aurai toujours confiance en toi. Fouille mes affaires, regarde dans mon téléphone, demande des infos à mes collègues, flique-moi... J'ai confiance Esmée. Je n'ai rien à te cacher après ce qui s'est passé. A vrai dire, je ne te cachais « pas grand-chose » avant ! rigolais-je.

\- Merci, mais c'est quoi « pas grand-chose » ? Non rien désolé, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Si Esmée, si. Pose-moi des questions avant de jouer au détective. Tu veux savoir ce que s'est le « pas grand-chose » ?

Elle ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment que je continue.

\- Le « pas grand-chose » désigne un de mes collègues, Mathias.

Elle releva la tête, intriguée.

\- Mathias est un très bon collègue, nous sommes même meilleurs amis aujourd'hui. Mais il na pas toujours été très... sociable. Il a connu beaucoup de périodes difficiles dans sa vie et cela lui pesait énormément ! Il a... Il n'est pas... stable psychologiquement et c'est très délicat d'en parler. Autant pour lui que pour ceux qu'ils côtoient ! Approximativement personnes depuis que je le connais...

\- Waouh personne, c'est… énorme ! plaisante Esmée. Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter pour, je ne sais pas, jouer au Baseball, reprit-elle précipitamment pour éviter à sa blague de bider plus longtemps.

\- C'est très gentil pour lui Esmée mais je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de venir mettre un seul orteil dans une maison remplie de vampires !

\- Parce qu'il est au courant ?! s'exclama Esmée affolée. Carlisle ! Si les Volturi l'apprennent...

\- Il leur sautera très volontiers à la gorge.

\- Il sont presque quarante membres !

\- Il est hyperactif, avec quelques particularités…

\- Tu verrais ton meilleur ami arracher la tête d'une quarantaine Volturi et ça ne t'inquiéterait pas plus que cela ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Non pas vraiment. Quand Mathias s'énerve il peut est amplement pire que les jumeaux.

Esmée s'assure avec appréhension que Jane est encore inerte.

\- Je préférais ne plus jamais avoir à faire aux Volturi Carlisle ! Ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié le dernier rassemblement et connaissent maintenant l'existence des loups. Ils pourraient nous déclencher une guerre à n'importe quel caprice d'un des vieux croutons. Et ils pourraient autant viser notre famille que le clan des Quileutes. Dans tous les cas, nous serions perdants.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La trêve Carlisle. J'irai sans hésiter me battre à leur côté. Ils ont risqué leur vie pour notre famille, à nous de leur rendre la pareille.

\- Tu irais même si je te l'interdis ? ricanais-je, sachant bien que ça allait l'agacer.

\- N'essaye jamais de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, même si c'est possiblement pour mon bien ! rétorque-t-elle.

Je lui souris. Elle sait que cette question n'existe que pour l'embêter et que sa réponse tombe sous le sens. Je n'eus droit qu'à un coup de poing dans le thorax avant qu'elle ne me quitte pour retourner à ses activités. Nous avions convenu qu'Esmée se chargerait d'étouffer les bruits qui auraient pu courir au sujet des jumeaux dans notre entourage – à compter que quelqu'un ait remarqué quelque chose (sachant le problème sera traité au plus vite). Nous pouvons nous considérer chanceux qu'il n'y ait à la maison que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Bella, Renesmée et Edward étaient chez Charlie, tandis qu'Alice chassait et n'était pas encore revenue en hurlant. Nous pouvions donc supposer qu'elle n'avait rien perçu – du moins, elle n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, certainement trop concentrée sur une proie.

 _\- I -_

Il ne me semblait pas que l'anesthésiant est très bien fonctionné sur Jane puisqu'elle bougeait encore au garage et joue en ce moment-même un peu trop mal l'ensommeillée.

\- Jane ? l'appelais-je. Ta carrière d'actrice risque d'être lamentable si tu continues comme ça…

 _\- I -_

 _\- I -_

 _\- Chapter 1 -_

Of a _TWILIGHT Fan Fiction_ by **D** **EBUXY Lyess** \- They will not give us a seconde chance


	2. Laisse-moi souffrir en paix, sadique !

**THEY WILL NOT GIVE US A SECOND CHANCE**

 _Chapitre 2_

 _\- II -_

* * *

 **LAISSE-MOI SOUFFRIR EN PAIX, SADIQUE !**

* * *

 _\- II -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Oui, c'était effectivement un après-midi banal d'avril : pas très joyeux, de type ciel gris, disputes de couples dans la maison, réconciliations devant un match, ainsi qu'interpellation dangereuse et stressante dans son propre sous-sol à la mode FBI 2.0. – bienvenue dans la _Vampires SQUAD_ ! Sincèrement, je n'échangerai pour rien au monde mon boulot contre celui de Charlie. Chacun ses compétences et ses délires : il aime bien poursuivre et attacher des gens, perso je préfère droguer avant de les découper. Ironie macabre (ça faisait longtemps), certainement mon humour vampirique qui revient intempestivement au premier plan...

 **Jane VOLTURI** Il m'a cramé ! Enfin, façon de parler… parce que ce n'est pas du tout que j'ai l'impression d'être entièrement carbonisée de l'intérieur en fait ! Pourrais-je me lever ? Afin que je m'écrase au sol en un tas de ridicules cendres volatiles qui disparaîtraient incognito dans l'air en se mêlant aux poussières, histoire qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Où est Alec ?

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Pourquoi ne proteste-t-elle toujours pas ? Et m**de ! C'est évident : l'anesthésiant. Ce n'était pas prévu ça…

Plusieurs tiroirs buttent grands ouverts, faisant tinter une flopée de matériel médical dont Carlisle s'empare. Avec des gestes précis, il monte une seringue et la remplit selon la procédure, puis désinfecte le creux du bras de sa patiente. Il cale sa jambe au-dessus de son poignet et caresse doucement la peau blanche de Jane, à l'endroit où il s'apprête à piquer. Celle-ci gémit.

\- C'est bientôt fini, la rassure-t-il gentiment.

 _\- II -_

Pourtant, il hésite. Si l'on pique les humains dans cette zone, c'est en partie parce qu'ils ont un système sanguin qui va pouvoir diffuser le produit dans tout leur organisme. Concernant un vampire… Carlisle se demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas percer directement dans le cœur, ou alors faire plusieurs points stratégiques du corps. Jane gémit de nouveau. Il la pique immédiatement (néanmoins avec délicatesse) dans le bras et décide d'aviser après – autant la soulager tout de suite si c'est possible.

 _\- II -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Se retrouver impuissante chez un médecin réputé dont vous avez sauvagement refusé la gentillesse il y a des siècles, et qui actuellement vous maintient clouée dans son fauteuil, la cuisse contre vos doigts, et une seringue perçant votre bras... comment dire qu'en comparaison, la sensation de brûlure est moindre. Par pitié, je vais bien Carlisle ! Laisse-moi tranquille...

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Elle remue, c'est que ça va déjà mieux.

 _\- II -_

Rasséréné, le Docteur CULLEN répète sa préparation et saisit doucement le genou de Jane. Elle sursaute et râle difficilement. Elle commence à gigoter malgré les sangles retenant son buste et ses chevilles contre le fauteuil. La deuxième aiguille s'enfonce soudain dans sa cuisse. Ses petits poings se serrent très forts et se soulèvent au-dessus de son visage sans faiblir.

 _\- II -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Laisse-moi souffrir en paix, espèce de sadique ! _Enfin !_

 _\- II -_

Carlisle retire les intrus présents dans et sur son corps. Toutefois, la tension dans les membres supérieurs de Jane ne faiblit pas. Il l'appela de nouveau, lui demandant si elle se sentait mieux. Sa respiration devint plus forte et plus rapide, puis Jane fut parcourue d'un bref tremblement et geignit de plus belle. Ses mains s'aplatirent alors sur son visage, mais elle ne dit rien. Une pression douce et bienveillante apparut sur son épaule. Sa respiration ralentie et redevint plus profonde. Un autre frisson la parcourut. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle se sentit suffisamment à l'aise, que ses mains glissèrent de son visage vers son ventre.

 _\- II -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Heureusement que nous avons examiné son frère avant. J'aurais cru à tort qu'il était le plus sensible des deux - chimiquement parlant. Reste à voir émotionnellement... Peut-être qu'il sera mieux jouer la comédie que sa sœur.

 **Jane VOLTURI** Être dans de beaux draps, dans la merde jusqu'au cou, être six pieds sous terre, au pied du mur, pris la main dans le sac, en flagrant délit, aller brûler en enfer, maudite sur six générations (enfin ça ce n'est pas grave puisque je ne risque pas d'avoir d'enfant), etc... résumons : on est dans le pétrin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'on s'est trompé d'habitation ? Plausible parce qu'on ne la jamais vue sauf qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres avant dix kilomètres à la ronde ! Que c'était un défi ? Il en parlera à Aro et c'est encore Alec qui va tout se prendre en pleine tête... Qu'on ne voulait pas déranger : cette juste une visite furtive pour l'adrénaline ? J'ai qu'à dire qu'on est irresponsables, ça ça passe probablement sans problème !

 _\- II -_

\- Jane ? Ça va ?

 _\- II -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Il me demande si ça va ?!

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Pourquoi fait-elle cette tête ? Elle en tire une de ces tronches ! On dirait que je viens de lui annoncer qu'elle est obligée de devenir "végétarienne" s'il elle compte sortir de cette pièce vivante.

 _\- II -_

\- Devrais-je préciser que j'attends une explication ? dit calmement Carlisle en s'asseyant sur son tabouret de dentiste.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas une seule fois croisée son regard. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Monsieur CULLEN et plongea ses yeux rouges dans les siens beaucoup plus clairs, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et une faible voix cassée lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire car il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Il fut un peu stupéfait par cette réaction qu'il attendait plus virulente. Il s'était aussi préparé à ce qu'elle utilise son fichu don contre lui, et s'était aussi d'ailleurs bien gardé d'épiloguer à Esmée pourquoi il avait choisi de placer Jane dans le labo le mieux insonorisé... Pourtant, ce qu'il redoutait le plus ne vient pas. Peut-être gardait-elle de la réserve ? Ce comportement l'inquiétait, il n'était absolument pas naturel chez Jane - bien que ce soit peut-être le fait d'être séparé de son jumeau qui la tempère ainsi.

 _\- II -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** La garce ! Elle ne fait que gagner du temps ! Ne croit pas t'en sortir aussi facilement l'atroce !

 _\- II -_

 **Esmée CULLEN** Une montagne de paquets de pâtes s'écroule lorsque j'ouvris un placard. J'eus envie de pester comme l'imbécile auteur de cette farce mais la douleur de mes membres inférieurs cognés par ces satanés paquets me fit comme un électro-choc : j'avais laissé mon mari seul avec Jane. Pour l'instant, tout aller bien (du moins je l'espère) car elle était inconsciente, mais qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle se réveillera ?! Les paquets de pâtes avaient bien le temps d'attendre que l'on s'occupe d'eux !

 _\- II -_

Une brutale pression lui broie la cheville. Jane se dolente sourdement. Ayant de petits arpions, elle essayait discrètement de les passer sous la sangle afin de se dégager de son astreinte. Malheureusement, le pied libéré est maintenant coincé par la féroce poigne de Carlisle.

\- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Jane, ma patience a des limites auxquelles tu risques de vite te confronter.

\- C'est déjà gentil que tu en aies, susurre-t-elle.

 _\- II -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Bizarre... Elle est bizarre... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de trop dans cette seringue ? Est-ce possible qu'elle est fermentée ? Dans ce cas-la, il faut indéniablement la tester sur Emmett. Quoi qu'il y a peut-être meilleur sujet à l'hôpital.

 _\- II -_

Jane remue timidement sa jambe, tirant le Docteur CULLEN de ses pensées. Il ne tient néanmoins pas compte de son mouvement et garde sa chevillé enserrée dans sa main à trente bons centimètres au-dessus du fauteuil.

Esmée entra subitement sans frapper ce qui arracha un glapissement, suivi d'un gémissement à Jane. La nouvelle venue observa la scène - un peu surréaliste par son calme ambiant.

\- Tu lui a donné des calmants ? questionne-t-elle à son mari.

\- Non, répond-il en montrant une seringue prête à l'emploi sur une paillasse derrière lui.

Jane roula des yeux. Son épouse hocha la tête et l'interrogea sur la nécessité d'une quelconque aide. Il répondit qu'il l'appellerait au besoin via un objet se trouvant dans sa poche - sûrement son portable pensa Jane. Esmée s'éclipsa donc.

 _\- II -_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'elle reste...

 _\- II -_

\- Carlisle ? J'ai mal au dos, indique timidement Jane.

Après un court instant, il obtempéra - au grand soulagement de Jane - et posa sa jambe, sur laquelle il laissa tout de même sa poigne.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi et ton frère faites à Forks ? questionne-t-il.

\- On avait envie de sortir.

\- Ou de provoquer une bagarre.

\- Pas faux, ricana-t-elle. Tu m'enlèves tes trucs ?

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te libérer Jane…

 _\- II –_

 **Jane VOLTURI** Euh…

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Ne cherche pas, il n'en existe pas. Déstabilisée ? De plus en plus étrange…

 _\- II –_

\- Est-ce Caïus qui vous envoie ?

\- Non.

 _\- II_ -

 **Jane VOLTURI** Et m**de, c'est sorti tout seul !

 **Carlisle CULLEN** De mieux en mieux…

 _\- II_ -

\- Vous n'êtes pas venus nous enquiquiner sur ordres des Volturi ? s'étonne Carlisle.

\- Pas spécialement, on est en congés.

 _\- II_ -

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Première nouvelle...

 **Jane VOLTURI** A compter que ça existe les congés chez les Volturi...

 _\- II_ -

\- Vous vous ennuyez, conclut-il.

\- Un peu… ose-t-elle alors avouer.

 _\- II_ -

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Purement insupportable… !

 _\- II_ -

Désabusé, il se retourne et saisit une autre seringue (différente de celle des calmants).

\- OK ! C'est moi qui voulait venir ! Alec n'y est pour rien ! On ne voulait pas vous importuner ! panique-t-elle étrangement.

 _\- II_ -

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas son don ? Plutôt que de paniquer comme une enfant. Quoi que c'est peut-être du à l'époque de sa transformation.

 _\- II -_

\- Jane VOLTURI ? m'enquis-je. Cela fait quelques années que l'on ne sait pas vu, vous me semblez bien changée…

\- J'ai la phobie de tes seringues, d'accord ?! s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Encore une fois, je ne pense pas que notre chère Jane de Volterra m'aurait gracieusement offert un point faible. Elle aurait préféré me faire mal, très mal.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas la Jane de Volterra, lâche-t-elle avant de grimacer.

Même si j'arrive à être un peu crédible, je déteste me servir de l'intimidation pour arriver à mes fins... Qui qu'elle soit, cette Jane là m'agaçait aussi. J'attendis en la fixant, sans plus laisser transparaître d'émotions.

\- Mes expressions, c'est ça ? Je parle trop ?

\- Par rapport aux gardes Volturi, oui, affirmais-je platement.

\- En même temps, on n'a jamais le droit de parler avec Aro ! On communique que en se serrant la pince, râle-t-elle. Du coup, je passe mes journées de permission à parler.

\- Et à inventer d'autres plans foireux comme celui-ci ?! m'irritais-je. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire de plus dans les alentours Jane ?

\- J'ai atteint la limite ? pouffe-t-elle allègrement.

Son rire criard s'arrête à l'instant même où je compresse son ventre et approche mon instrument de torture.

\- NON ! STOP ! s'écrie-t-elle. On a l'intention de mettre fin à notre permission sur le champ et de retourner à Volterra annoncer qu'on est sympathiquement passé vous voir et qu'il n'a rien à signaler - comme d'habitude ! Avec le bonjour bien sûr.

\- J'espère vraiment pour toi que c'est ce que tu vas faire Jane ! la menaçais-je, avant d'appeler Esmée.

 _\- II_ –

 **Jane VOLTURI** Oui chef ! Carlisle, lâche ta seringue par contre...

 _\- II -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Mon épouse vient nous rejoindre. Je lui laissais le soin de détacher l'insupportable geignarde pendant que je surveillais le moindre de ses mouvements. Mon épouse tendit une main à Jane qui l'accepta et elle l'aida à se relever. Toutes les deux me surprirent à n'avoir aucune malveillance envers l'autre, autant dans le regard que dans les gestes. Une fois Jane debout, je lançais une arme à Esmée qui l'attrapa habilement. Jane surveilla avec angoisse notre trafic, bien qu'elle guettait nettement plus souvent mes mains que celles de ma femme. Nous changeâmes de laboratoire pour aller trouver Alec.

 _\- II -_

Je m'étais attendu à une certaine apocalypse dans cette pièce, pourtant rien n'avait bougé. Sauf lui. Il s'était déjà débarrassé des liens et se tenait debout, regardant au loin à travers la persienne. Contrairement aux convictions, les ressentis peuvent être partagés : le temps d'aujourd'hui était horrible, à un point où nous en venions tous à déprimer. Notre entrée ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Il resta impassible, les yeux rivés sur un horizon flou et pluvieux.

 **Jane VOLTURI** Alec n'allait pas bien depuis quelques temps. Ça crève les yeux, mais là... l'ambiance de labo et cette météo grise, on aurait dit un zombi ! C'était vraiment flippant. Pas que les zombis le soient, mais il s'agit de mon frère.

 **Esmée CULLEN** Je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle compte faire d'eux, néanmoins si l'on pouvait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible... Ils me font froid dans le dos tous les deux. Jamais nous ne pourrions savoir comment ils réagiront la fois suivante. En espérant que mon mari leur ait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de prochaine fois !

 _\- II -_

 **Alec VOLTURI** Revoilà les ennuis... Quoi qu'elle dira, cette expédition a finalement être bénéfique : j'ai choisi, et ça sera à jamais. Pour elle.

 _\- II -_

Jane vient serrer l'avant-bras de son jumeau. Il la suivit vers le couple CULLEN sans plus de question.

\- Alec, nous retournons à Volterra annoncer à Aro que nous avons courtoisement visité les CULLEN et que tout va bien, explique Jane. Je m'en chargerai, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'en va maintenant.

\- Et sans halte Jane, appuie Carlisle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi faibles que les humains, glousse-t-elle comme réponse.

 _\- II -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Esmée et moi ne purent nous retenir de se regarder suite à cette réplique cinglante. Le mépris de Jane était revenu au galop, en espérant qu'elle ne se plaindra pas de mauvais traitements auprès d'Aro - où cela me vaudra un voyage explicatif à Volterra (pas des plus agréables)...

 _\- II -_

 _\- II_ -

 _\- Chapter 2 -_

Of a _TWILIGHT Fan Fiction_ by **DEBUXY Lyess** \- They will not give us a seconde chance


	3. A cause de l'hôpital

**THEY WILL NOT GIVE US A SECONDE CHANCE**

 _Chapitre 3_

 _\- III -_

* * *

 **À CAUSE DE L'HÔPITAL**

* * *

 _\- III -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Ce fut trop simple qu'ils n'y aient personne pour les voir… La famille était au complet. Ils assistèrent donc tous au départ des jumeaux.

 **Jane VOLTURI** Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous là ? C'est bon, on a compris, on s'en va. Dépêche Alec, je ne vais pas te tirer comme ça tout le trajet.

 **Alec VOLTURI** T'es contente Jane ? Maintenant débrouille-toi, et ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le moindre effort. Sauf pour contrer Edward.

 **Jane VOLTURI** C'est vrai qu'ils ont tous des dons particuliers ici. Qu'il essaye de lire dans mes pensées, il ne sera pas déçu !

 _\- III -_

Les jumeaux quittèrent les lieux et partirent vers l'Italie, selon les dires de Jane. Toutefois, Esmée avait eu la présence d'esprit de prévenir toutes nos connaissances susceptibles de craindre leur vagabondage. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

 _\- III -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Après de longues explications en réunion de crise et quelques mises au point quant aux comportements à adopter suite à cet incident, les DENALI cherchèrent à nous joindre. Mon épouse expliqua brièvement la situation et Tanya insista pour m'avoir personnellement au téléphone. À cette occasion, je lui fis comprendre que son insistance avait de quoi vexer mon épouse qui avait aussi son mot à dire dans cette histoire, ce à quoi Tanya me répondit qu'elle n'était pas médecin.

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport, répondis-je.

« - Tu as examiné Jane. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu penses de sa santé mentale ? »

\- Pourquoi cette question Tanya ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? m'enquis-je.

« - Elle est restée des heures tapie dans les feuilles à surveiller la maison. »

\- As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir intérêt à surveiller ?

« - Aucune idée Carlisle. Ce qui nous inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle nous a suivi à la trace pendant la chasse. Kate l'a même vu à plusieurs reprises nous observer attentivement. »

\- Est-elle toujours à guetter ?

« - Non. Elle est partie apparemment. »

\- Et vous n'avez pas vu Alec traîner près d'elle ?

« - Alec ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Non. Enfin pas moi. Attends, je vérifie. »

Elle mit la ligne en attente. Edward était venu discuter avec Esmée et en entendant la conversation téléphonique, il nous dit :

\- Alec ne pensait qu'à s'en aller d'ici. Alors que sa sœur trouvait la forêt magnifique malgré le temps. Elle aurait aussi bien voulu rester plus de temps avec Esmée et semblait avoir envie de nager, sans pour autant revenir en Italie. Des sons de craquements de glaciers tournaient en arrière-plan dans son esprit. Et elle te déteste Carlisle.

\- Elle brouillait ses pensées ? proposa Esmée.

\- Je pense oui, répondit Edward. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'intéresse aux glaciers juste pour la beauté de leurs sons et surtout d'Aro la laisse aller perdre son temps aux pôles alors qu'elle est la meilleure garde de son armée.

\- Ne la sous-estime pas Edward. Être distante et adhérer aux causes d'Aro lui permet de ne pas révéler toutes ses capacités, raisonnais-je. Elle est sûrement brillante d'esprit quand elle veut.

\- Brillante d'esprit pour s'infiltrer dans notre garage sans entendre l'alarme ? s'indigna Rosalie. T'appelles ça brillant d'esprit ?

\- N'oubliez pas qu'elle ment comme elle respire, prévient Esmée.

« - Carlisle ? »

J'active le haut-parleur. Tanya nous confirme que personne n'a vu Alec et qu'il n'y a que l'odeur de sa jumelle dans les environs.

\- Elle n'est pas allée assez haut pour trouver ces glaciers, commente Rosalie. Peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas aborder nos cousins pour demander son chemin, ajoute-t-elle cynique.

Je m'enquis des autres problèmes possibles et demandais aux DENALI de n'intervenir que si la situation les y obliger vraiment – ne sachant si Jane le faisait exprès sur un quelconque ordre ou si elle était véritablement dérangée en ce moment.

 _\- III -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Ce fut le seul retour que nous ayons eu des jumeaux. Les jours passèrent, pas si différents les uns des autres. Je partais travailler tôt le matin et rentrais tard le soir. Esmée s'occupait de la maison et passait du temps avec Renesmée, lorsque Jacob le lui permettait. Disons qu'il l'accaparait beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait atteint le stade de pré-ado. Plus il la sentait changer physiquement, plus son instinct protecteur grandissait. Notre future ado ne s'en plaignait pas.

Je n'avais plus le temps d'aider Esmée à quoi que ce soit. L'hôpital m'avait désigné responsable de la formation d'un nouvel interne sans plus me demander mon avis et je ne me sentais pas prêt à assumer une telle tâche. Je suis habituellement plutôt affecté aux opérations lourdes et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le former directement sur ce genre d'interventions. Il a donc fallu que je me replonge dans mes livres de vocabulaire. Vocabulaire dont plus d'un tiers me parait bien inutile…

 **Esmée CULLEN** Encore un tas de paquets de pâtes qui s'écroule par terre. J'en ai marre de tout le temps ramasser le désordre des autres, alors je claque la porte de ce foutu placard et que grand bien ça leur fasse de l'entendre ! J'ai encore une lessive de Renesmée et Carlisle à pendre, peut-être que ça me calmera.

 _\- III -_

En attendant que le linge sèche, Esmée décida de pousser la porte du bureau de son mari dans lequel celui-ci s'enferme tous les soirs depuis des mois. Elle le trouva assis à son poste de travail, parmi des piles de livres médicaux d'un autre siècle et son ordinateur allumé détaillant les nouveaux protocoles d'hygiène en vigueur.

\- Tu prépares un concours ? l'interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

\- Non, marmonna-t-il sans plus de détail.

Son épouse passa derrière lui et s'intéressa à la vidéo. Carlisle lui demanda de garder le silence, trop concentré pour prêter attention à ses questions. Esmée obéit. Elle jeta alors son dévolu sur l'un des livres ouverts, lut une page puis tourna une autre. Une main l'arrêta et la voix absente de son mari fixant son écran lui ordonna de ne pas toucher. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas que sa femme le scruta pendant un bon moment avant de s'éclipser.

La vidéo toucha à sa fin.

\- Esmée ? Tu voulais ? demanda-t-il avant d'enfin se rendre compte que son épouse n'était plus là.

 _\- III -_

Carlisle sortit de sa tanière et alla la rejoindre. Esmée avait posé le panier de linge plié sur le lit qu'elle avait tenu à installer dans leur chambre, et faisait des aller-retours entre celui-ci et l'armoire.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. C'est à cause du travail à l'hôpital que…

\- … tu ne peux pas m'aider à ranger maintenant que tu es là ? s'exclame-t-elle un peu brusquement, le coupant dans son élan d'explications.

\- Euh si. Bien sûr.

Il l'aida et ne dit plus rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Carlisle tendit le panier vide à son épouse. Elle lui arracha des mains en disant qu'elle s'en doutait que c'était à cause de l'Hôpital. Puis elle sortit rapidement de la pièce sans laisser plus le temps à son mari de répondre.

 _\- III -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Les jeunes ont encore dû l'énerver, j'espère que ça ira mieux demain. Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrive à lui annoncer un jour, mais comment savoir si elle ne risque pas de mal le prendre…

 _\- III -_

 **Esmée CULLEN** L'hôpital, l'hôpital, toujours l'hôpital… Qu'en est-ce qu'il arrête de vivre que pour son _hôpital_ ?! Même pas bonjour le matin, même pas une attention le soir : « ah excuse-moi, c'était l'hôpital ». Même quand on chasse à deux (ce qui arrive rarement ces derniers temps), il arrive à garder son téléphone de l' _hôpital_. Et il répond le bougre ! Pas que ça fait fuir nos proies, mais c'est l' _hôpital_ ! Peut-être que si j'étais infirmière, il s'intéresserait plus à moi… Et encore. Comment savoir s'il ne préfère pas les secrétaires.

 **Carlisle CULLEN** C'est intéressant les robots médecins testés en Chine. Déjà les robots du bloc opératoire nous aident beaucoup, si en plus nous avons toutes les connaissances du monde à porter des mains et diffusables en une fraction de seconde, les avancées promettent d'être fulgurantes. Ou dangereuses s'ils ne sécurisent pas assez le matériel… Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Il ne me reste plus que deux mois, et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus avancé qu'avant. À ce rythme-là, je ne serais jamais prêt.

 _\- III -_

* * *

 _\- III -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Le lendemain matin, je ne vis pas Esmée avant de partir. Cela m'attrista un peu, elle venait de me faire la tête toute la nuit et je ne pourrais pas savoir avant ce soir si elle allait mieux.

Je pris donc la route avec cette appréhension dans le coin de mon esprit. Une fois arrivé, je me gare à ma place habituelle. Sur le perron de l'entrée réservée au personnel se tient une jeune femme, dossiers pleins les bras. Elle regardait dans le vide. Je la salue en passant, bien que je ne sache pas de qui il s'agit. Elle me répond d'un signe, son regard restant vague. Elle ne respire pas vraiment la joie de vivre… Nombre de personnels de cet établissement ont du mal à tenir les cadences en acceptant des heures supplémentaires pour garder leur place. C'était sûrement un cas parmi tant d'autres.

 _\- III -_

 **Mathias CORNWELL** Et voilà le grand Docteur CULLEN qui fait son entrée fracassante ! Toujours bien sapé, la démarche élégante : quel homme ! Il n'a pas l'air très gai aujourd'hui… J'vais encore passer pour un pitre à essayer de le faire rire alors que toutes les femmes seront inlassablement à ses pieds. Et moi qui n'aie toujours pas de quoi assurer ma descendance, faudrait qu'il pense à partager.

 _\- III -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Déjà là Math' ? Espérons que tu ne te sois pas fait mal en tombant du lit, auquel cas tu risques de nous casser les oreilles toute la journée avec tes malheurs.

\- Salut Mathias ? Comment vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu étais en congés jusqu'à vendredi.

\- Salut Carlisle ! Bien et toi ? Ah bah non, ce n'est plus le cas. T'as ouvert ta boîte ?

J'éviterai de répondre à sa première question.

\- Non. J'aurais dû ? m'inquiétais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… rigola-t-il. T'as aussi dû recevoir le format papier, dit-il en désignant mon cassier.

J'alla donc l'ouvrir, en maudissant par avance mon collègue s'il s'agissait d'une de ses farces douteuses.

\- Au fait, s'exclama-t-il. T'as appris que le vieux pervers a été jugé ?

\- Et ça donne quoi ? demandais-je poliment mais sans plus d'intérêt tout en triant mes dossiers.

\- Viré.

\- Qui prend le relais ?

\- Personne. 'Fin si, tout le monde quoi.

\- Alors ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser en service, ce n'est pas Justan qui nous aidera à combler le manque de personnel.

\- Tu l'as dit, ricana-t-il. Bon, t'as trouvé ?

En effet, j'avais trouvé : plusieurs lettres du service administratif de l'hôpital, marquées « urgent », m'étaient adressées. Me soupçonnait-on aussi ? Si c'était le cas, la situation ne pouvait plus empirer car elle venait d'atteindre un point critique que je redoutais : une procédure d'enquête lancée à mon nom, quelque soit mes choix, engendrait des conséquences très lourdes pour beaucoup de monde.

Mathias s'impatientait derrière moi. J'ouvris donc mon courrier le plus normalement possible et entreprit sa lecture à une vitesse raisonnable – quoi que rapide pour un humain.

\- Hahaha ! Ils te soupçonnent aussi, rigola-t-il bien que je ne trouve ça absolument pas marrant. Et c'est quoi le reste ? Des demandes de prélèvements ? C'est qui qui t'a balance ?

\- Personne ne m'a balancé Mathias puisque tu sais très bien qu'il ne sait jamais rien passé d'illégal, rétorquais-je.

Il avait déjà pris la lettre. Je le laissais faire, ça ne servait à rien de s'épuiser à batailler avec lui, surtout pour un bout de papier. A croire qu'il n'attendait que cela, que l'on se chamaille.

\- Hé ! T'as lu ? s'écrit-il en m'agrippant la blouse. C'est quand même une belle bande de saligauds ! Deux pierres d'un coup !

Je n'avais pas lu le second document que tenait Mathias, puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir. Je pris connaissance de la cause de son indignation et restais bloqué, le papier dans les mains. Celui-ci indiquait qu'une enquête sera ouverte que si ma mise à l'épreuve se déroule mal – jusque-là pas de soucis. Sauf que ma mise à l'épreuve consiste à former une apprentie étant elle aussi placée sous vérification d'aptitudes et que celle-ci prendrait du service aujourd'hui même. Moi qui ne me sentait pas capable d'assumer la formation d'un interne, voilà qu'on m'en envoie une avec ses problèmes…

\- Bah, content quand même ? Vous pouvez vous auto sauver la mise, blague mon collègue hilare.

\- Tu ne vois pas la responsabilité que c'est toi ! m'exaspérais-je.

\- Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pire qu'une opération à cœur ouvert ?!

Si, Mathias : c'est pire. Parce que nos avenirs dans ce milieu médical sont maintenant liés. Cette inconnue qui partagera notre quotidien avec un lien établie entre elle et moi qui offre tellement de possibilités différentes… que ça me fait légèrement peur.

\- T'as pas d'autre choix que ça se passe bien, conclut-il en aspirant son fond de café à la paille.

Toujours aussi perspicace Mathias, je te remercie.

 **Mathias CORNWELL** La gueule qu'il tire ! Pire que celle quand je l'ai menacé d'un couteau… Ah bah mon pauvre, si t'es déjà affecté comme ça par la nouvelle, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu l'auras devant le nez ! Surtout si elle est moche, c'est le comble ! Quoi qu'Esmée ne pourra pas en être jalouse. Ah si puisqu'elle ne travaille pas, contrairement à elle. Au fait…

 _\- III –_

 **Carlisle CULLEN**

\- Ça va à la maison ? change-t-il de sujet en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Esmée ce matin, répondis-je un peu déprimé.

 **Mathias CORNWELL**

Ah.

\- Bah appelle-la ! proposais-je.

\- Bonne idée Mathias, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire… répond-il, dépité.

\- Bah moi non plus, j'peux pas t'aider là-dessus, m'excusais-je presque.

 _\- III -_

 _\- III -_

 _\- Chapitre 3 -_

Of a _Twilight Fanfiction_ by **DEBUXY Lyess** – They will not give us a seconde chance

* * *

 _N.B._ _Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER et je n'écris pas ici pour les pourrir jusqu'à l'os._ _De plus, je ne souhaite pas mettre en avant des valeurs pouvant être considérées comme choquantes, immorales, etc…_ _Toutefois, je tiens à rappeler que nous sommes tous concernés - autant par ignorance que par méchanceté gratuite. N'importe qui, n'importe quand peut en être victime (directe ou collatérale) :_ il faut agir et en parler _._


	4. 1ère crise : une tonico-clonique

**THEY WILL NOT GIVE US A SECONDE CHANCE**

 _Chapitre 4_

 _\- IV –_

* * *

PREMIÈRE CRISE : UNE TONICO-CLONIQUE

* * *

 _\- IV -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** « Veuillez accuser réception : Mademoiselle REYSKA prendra de son service [ _ **AUJOURD'HUI**_ , traduisit et me martela en boucle mon cerveau] et il sera à votre charge de traiter les démarches administratives à suivre avec elle. Cordialement, la Direction - district SEATTLE »

Quelles démarches administratives ? Aucune idée, rien n'est joint aux courriers.

\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Mathias en scrutant attentivement son planning numérique via son smartphone, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'en tant qu'unique gynécologue de l'hôpital, il lui suffisait simplement d'honorer les rendez-vous et urgences planifiés par le peu de personnel administratif restant à Forks.

Je profitais de ce moment de répit pour barricader tous ces écrits porteurs d'excellentes nouvelles dans mon casier, histoire de les faire disparaître de ma vue le plus rapidement possible.

\- Hé ! m'interpelle Mathias. J'vais fumer, tu viens ?

Nous sommes sortis sur le parking personnel. Le temps de descendre les quelques marches du perron, Mathias m'en propose une que je refuse – pas vraiment envie de me brûler les poumons. Malgré cela, ma gorge et mes voies respiratoires s'enflamment. Non pas que la fumée de mon collègue me dérange, il me suffirait de m'éloigner et éviter de respirer pour ne pas la subir. Mais actuellement, je ne respire pas. Et pourtant, ma poitrine est en feu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il. T'en fais une tête ! Je sais que ça va finir par me tuer, ne prend pas la peine de me le répéter. J'en suis dépend, c'est une addiction. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'argent à perdre dans une cure de désintox. Sauf si tu me l'offres pour mon anniv' - quoi que je préférerais peut-être la revendre...

Il tire une bouffée qu'il recrache par petites vagues.

\- Docteur CULLEN ?

Son ton n'était plus nonchalant, mais plus grave et inquiet. Il me posa plusieurs questions, auxquelles je ne répondis pas. Je fixais plutôt deux voitures à quelques pas de nous. L'une d'elle était celle de notre collègue pédiatre et l'autre nous était inconnue. Ce qu'il me rendait anxieux n'était pas l'énigmatique propriétaire de cette nouvelle voiture, mais savoir pourquoi du sang rouge vif dégouliné lentement sur son aile rouge foncé. Bien évidemment, il était impossible pour Mathias de distinguer ce détail à une telle distance, d'où son incrédulité face à mon focus sur ces véhicules. Il crut donc que je m'intéressais aux marques et modèles de mes voisins de parking.

 **Mathias CORNWELL** Comment fait-il pour être autant passionné par des caisses de métal sur roues ? Surtout celle-ci, la rouge : elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, ce n'est qu'une banale citadine de petite taille et pas très puissante. La marque ? J'en sais fichtrement rien et je m'en fous royalement.

On va le laissait s'approcher tout seul, comme ça il ne verra pas que j'en fume une deuxième…

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Arrivé entre les deux voitures, je dus me mordre les lèvres pour être sûr que mes canines ne soient pas visibles. Allongée sur la ligne blanche délimitant les deux places, la jeune femme que j'avais salué ce matin était inconsciente. Un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques était noyé dans le bazar de son sac à main renversé sur elle. Dans la précipitation, elle semblait s'être pris les pieds dans un mystérieux obstacle et s'était violemment cognée la tête contre le rétroviseur pendouillant puis l'aile ensanglantée. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une agression puisque les voitures sont trop serrées pour que l'on puisse marcher droit entre elles, et au vu du sang inondant ses vêtements, la déplacer aurait laisser des traces – sans compter une position qui serait moins naturelle que celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement.

Je ne pus pas plus m'avancer. Pour la première fois depuis trois siècles, je me sentis réellement vulnérable face à son sang – dans le sens où je me sentais incapable de me contrôler si jamais je m'approchais plus d'elle. J'eus recours à Mathias, en l'appelant d'un signe. Il prit son temps pour finir sa cigarette, qui ne devait plus être la première, puis vient ensuite vers moi et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il comprit ce que j'observais depuis un moment. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander de l'ausculter, il m'informa avoir trouvé un pouls correct et une respiration stable.

Nous fîmes intervenir le service des urgences, dans lesquels j'étais censé d'ailleurs travailler aujourd'hui. Le personnel voulut que je m'occupe d'elle et je dus refuser un peu sèchement au vu de leurs expressions surprises ou outrées.

- _IV -_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans accro : Mathias avait rejoint ses quartiers, tant dis que je soignais les bobos fréquents des urgences qui venaient à me faire penser que les profs de sport de cette ville étaient mentalement dérangés pour faire faire de tels activités à nos enfants… Charlie débarqua une heure plus tard pour un constat des lieux. Il demanda à nous voir tous les deux, Mathias et moi. Je redoutais ce moment car Mathias n'aimait pas beaucoup les forces de l'ordre et pouvait vite virer au cynique avec eux.

\- En fait… commença Mathias.

Le connaissant trop bien, j'eus l'envie de lui intimer de se taire… mais ce n'était pas souhaitable devant Charlie.

\- C'est ton beau-frère ! gloussa-t-il.

\- Oui… et ? m'enquis-je.

\- Après tu t'plains qu'on te soupçonne ! T'as vu les relations que t'as ?! C'est normal qu'il y ait quelques jaloux aussi !

\- Messieurs… salua Monsieur SWAN, sans trop savoir où se mettre.

\- Bonjour Charlie, le saluais-je à mon tour.

\- Hé beh voilà ! Ça s'appelle par le prénom et tout…

\- Mathias, arrête s'il te plaît.

\- J'te dérange peut-être ?!

\- Charlie est ici pour nous poser des questions sur l'incident de ce matin et nous faire signer un constat sur les lieux.

\- Qu'il aille se gratter.

\- Pardon ? demanda poliment notre chérif.

\- T'as très bien entendu ! rétorqua Mathias en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et boudant comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Respirer un bon coup, ça va aller… Charlie commence alors à lui expliquer que s'il ne coopère pas, il devra le noter en tant qu'incident et que ces incidents pouvaient se retrouver devant un tribunal. J'expliquais à Charlie qu'il était inutile de menacer Mathias – car il s'en fichait et savait trop bien disparaître de la circulation, mais ça je me le suis gardé pour moi. Je rassurais mon collègue quant à sa signature et celui-ci vient se planter devant l'officier et menaçait :

\- Vous promettez qu'on ne me volera pas mon identité ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non, assura Charlie surpris par la question.

Suite à cela, le reste de la discussion et du constat se déroula sereinement, en j'en fus très reconnaissant à Mathias : il coopéra sans blague déplacée ou excès de colère.

Ce fut juste sur la question de l'identité de la présumée victime que nous bloquions. Nous dûmes faire appel au médecin à sa charge pour qu'il nous apporte ses papiers d'identité. Charlie hocha la tête, nota le nom, nous remercia et, avant de partir, me rendit les papiers de la jeune femme.

\- Quel c** ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Hé ! Gros mot ! gronda Mathias.

Charlie s'était retourné et m'observait avec de grands yeux.

\- Excuse-moi. Je parle de moi, précisais-je.

\- Sais-tu de qu'il s'agit ? Une connaissance ? comprit-il immédiatement.

Je laissais Mathias éclaircir la situation et me précipitais vers sa chambre.

 _\- IV -_

Elle avait été perfusée avec une poche de sang et une autre de minéraux/vitamines. Le rapport d'analyses concluait qu'il n'y avait pas de traumatisme crânien, pas d'organes vitaux touchés et qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant pas d'explication rationnelle à son état. Elle sera gardée cette nuit et demain pour observations et bilan psychologiques. Sachant que dans son dossier médical imprimé juste après, il y avait déjà un bilan psy daté d'il y a moins de deux mois : _« dépressive, facilement désorientée, émotive, affectueusement instable (pas de père), manque de confiance en soi, incapable de s'occuper d'elle – mode de vie sain seulement parce qu'elle est retournée vivre chez sa mère. »_ J'aurai certainement du ne pas lire son dossier sans son accord mais c'était plus fort que moi : elle dormait et la seule façon de me faire idée d'elle était encore la paperasse.

J'attendis quelques minutes, voir si elle s'éveillait. Quelques temps plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle paraissait en effet bien désorientée, néanmoins qui ne l'aurait pas été en passant d'en forme sur un parking à complètement épuisée et perfusée dans un lit médicalisé.

Je lui laisse un moment d'accommodation et bien qu'elle inspecte rapidement les environs, je dus la prévenir de ma présence pour qu'elle m'adresse la parole – ou plutôt un hoquet mal digéré. Je me présente à elle le plus simplement possible en espérant que son appréhension se dissipera. Raté.

Les seuls mots qu'elle me sort son « sac à main ». Dans l'immédiat, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait besoin mais le lui tend quand même. Elle en sort un boîtier à lunettes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je lui ai fait peur : elle ne me voyait certainement pas.

 _\- IV -_

 **La jeune femme** Je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Particulièrement discret pour un chirurgien d'une telle renommée. Il semble plus doux que le dernier auquel j'ai eu affaire. Une exception dans un monde de brute ? Que me veut-il maintenant ?

 _\- IV -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Son comportement est étrange, on dirait que je l'intimide…

 _\- IV -_

 **La jeune femme** Faut que j'arrive à l'ouvrir ce fichu boitier. Aller ! On ne va pas rester silencieux indéfiniment à ne même pas pouvoir se regarder. Mon dieu, j'ai mal au ventre.

 _\- IV –_

La porte s'ouvre en un claquement du tonnerre.

\- Carlilounet !

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Combien parie-t-on qu'il s'agit de Mathias ?

 **Mathias CORNWELL** Wow ! C'est elle son interne ?! Elle est… belle ! Par contre, elle n'a pas l'air douée… C'est quoi cette bataille avec son boitier sérieux ? Et pourquoi il ne l'aide pas l'autre ?

 _\- IV -_

\- Salut ! s'exclame Mathias, attrapant la main de la jeune femme et la bisant. J'm'appelle Mathias, chuis le meilleur collègue de Carlisle. Et donc c'est toi qu'il doit former ?

\- Mathias… s'exaspère le Docteur CULLEN.

Elle le salua poliment et n'arriva pas à répondre clairement à sa question.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? insiste Mathias, un peu trop enthousiaste, en ouvrant le boitier avec lequel elle se débat.

 _\- IV -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Ses narines se dilatant un peu plus qu'à la normale, je la soupçonne d'être trop polie pour se plaindre de l'odeur particulière de Mathias.

 _\- IV -_

Elle pose maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez et répond timidement :

\- Katilda REYSKA.

 _\- IV -_

Elle n'osa pas me regarder et j'apprécie son geste. Comment ne pas se retrouver idiot lorsque l'on n'est même pas capable de reconnaître la personne dont on était censé avoir préparer l'accueil… D'autant plus qu'elle a certainement senti ma gêne et cela ne doit pas la rendre très à l'aise. Et par-dessus le marché, Mathias n'arrange vraiment rien.

\- Carlisle vieillit, rigole celui-ci, il a des trous de mémoire parfois !

Merci Mathias.

\- Si c'est « parfois », il ne donc s'agit pas de « trous de mémoire » mais d'inhibitions temporaires pouvant être liées à un stress – pas nécessairement post-traumatique, lui fit-t-elle remarquer.

Mathias grimace. Je ne relève pas. Et elle n'ajoute rien. Nous attendons tous quelque chose, qui ne semble pas décider à se produire.

J'eus préféré que ce quelque chose ne fut pas Justan… Il avait beau être le beau gosse de l'hôpital, il n'en était pas forcément le gentil garçon.

 _\- IV -_

\- Salut bébé ! sourit-il narquoisement à l'adresse de Katilda.

 _\- IV -_

 **Katilda REYSKA** C'est qui ce con ?

\- Je suis russe, va te faire foutre l'américain !

C'est mal parti. Déjà une résolution de grillée…

 _\- IV -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** C'était particulièrement vulgaire et violent, néanmoins je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et j'avais maintenant la certitude qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de s'inquiéter quant à notre entente.

 **Mathias CORNWELL** Po, po, po… ! Comment elle parle en vrai ! Ils ne se connaissent même pas, elle l'a déjà mis KO ! Waou, elle est géniale c'te fille !

 _\- IV -_

\- Aussi tarée… marmonna Justan en sortant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 _\- IV -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN**

\- Hé ! Tu l'as défoncé ! s'écrit Mathias, comme si nous ne l'avions pas remarqué.

\- Je l'ai juste remis à sa place il me semble, s'agace-t-elle.

\- Hé calme ! T'inquiète, c'était trop bien ! s'existe Mathias en essayant de la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincue. Son électrocardiogramme s'affola. Nous froncions tous les sourcils et Mathias conclut qu'il devait être mal branché. Le temps que je lui fasse remarquer qu'il s'agissait plutôt de l'encéphalogramme, elle était déjà retombée sur ses oreillers et tremblait intensément. En une fraction de seconde, nous lui avions retiré lunettes et perfusions. Mathias tentait de minimiser les coups de ses membres contre les bords du lit.

\- Regarde ! s'écrit-il en montrant de minuscules tâches café au lait dans le bas de son dos. Les collègues médecins ont peut-être oublié de nous préciser certains points importants !

J'avais déjà assisté, en tant que témoin, à des crises tonico-cloniques d'épilepsie. Cependant, se retrouver intervenant direct avec le patient atteint par ces tremblements était une tout autre affaire…

\- Ça peut durer combien de temps ? s'affole Mathias.

\- Deux minutes à plusieurs heures, murmurais-je un peu abasourdi. Aide-moi à rabattre les rebords.

\- Mais elle va tomber du lit !

\- Pas si on est là pour la retenir Mathias.

\- Elle hyperventile !

\- Ouvre sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ? geint-il.

Avait-on vraiment matière et loisir à débat ? Je m'en chargeais donc.

 _\- IV -_

Sa crise dura un bon quart d'heure. Épuisée et la tête encore ailleurs, elle monopolisait une main à Mathias pour y loger sa tête. Il en riait volontiers et essayait comme il pouvait de la stimuler pour la faire revenir complètement à elle.

\- Neurofibromatose ?

\- 1, acquiesçais-je.

\- Pourquoi c'est inscrit nulle part ?

\- Bonne question.

Elle gémit et renifla plusieurs fois, puis se retourna vers moi. Après quelques secondes de vagues observations, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements avec son haut grand ouvert. Elle tira alors brusquement la couverture jusqu'à recouvrir son visage. Mathias rigola et tira à son tour sur le linge pour l'embêter. Je le sommais d'arrêter immédiatement ses bêtises et m'adressa à la jeune femme :

\- Mademoiselle REYSKA ? Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Katilda REYSKA** Non. Non ! Et je ne veux rien savoir. Espèce de pervers !

\- Mademoiselle REYSKA ?

 **Katilda REYSKA** N'insistez pas : je ne veux pas savoir ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Cessez de vous marrer !

 _\- IV –_

Mathias réussit à découvrir son visage. Ses traits étaient tous tordus, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Carlisle prit un tabouret et s'assoit à sa hauteur. Il pose ses bras sur le rebord du lit, sans pour autant les croisés et expliqua :

\- Vous venez d'avoir une crise.

\- Non… gémit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Vous venez d'avoir une crise, répète-t-il calmement. Nous avons consulté votre dossier et prit l'initiative de contacter votre mère chez qui vous vivez. Elle devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions pour l'instant et elle ne les invita pas plus à la conversation.

\- Pourquoi t'es triste ? l'interroge subitement le Docteur CORNWELL. On aurait pas dû appeler ta maman ? Elle était très inquiète pour toi.

\- Mademoiselle REYSKA n'a plus trois ans Mathias, inutile de lui parler comme à un enfant.

\- Madame, râla-t-elle.

\- Madame REYSKA, reprit poliment le Docteur CULLEN.

\- Peut-on se tutoyer ? ajoute-t-elle.

\- Ah non : soit c'est Madame, soit c'est le tutoiement, protestais-il avec ironie.

\- Appelez-moi Madame Katilda, c'est plus simple alors, riposta-t-elle aigrement.

\- Katildou ! s'écria Mathias.

 _\- IV -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Nos regards lui firent comprendre qu'aucun de nous deux n'avaient apprécier cette intervention. Il en rigola le bougre. Trop concentrée à ne pas penser, Katilda ne vit pas Carlisle se penchait au-dessus d'elle.

J'avais la terrible envie de poser la question fatidique : pourquoi cette mise à l'épreuve loin de chez elle ? Je dus me tempérer. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et encore moins de cela je pense.

Elle souffla longuement et s'excusa en se cachant son visage. Nous ne comprenons pas son geste.

 **Katilda REYSKA** Pourquoi sont-ils toujours là, à me relooker comme ça tous les deux ? Pourquoi m'avoir retirer le pantalon ? Ils sont chelou, mais en même temps, ils ont l'air… bienveillant. C'est illogique !

\- Katilda ?

Lequel des deux m'appelle encore ?!

\- T'as envie de vomir ?

\- Mathias… réprimande-t-il de nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Ça peut arriver, y a rien de dramatique à ça.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille…

\- Nous allons attendre ensemble que votre mère soit arrivée, ensuite nous vous laisserons avec elle, indique gentiment mon tuteur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive et en plus, le premier jour ? POURQUOI ?!

\- Katilda, l'essentiel est que tu te portes bien. On sait que tu n'as pas fait exprès, que tu ne choisis pas quand tes crises se déclenchent, m'assura-t-il calmement.

Il venait de me tutoyer. Mon tuteur, qui n'était autre que le réputé Docteur CULLEN, venait de me tutoyer et de me dire qu'il… comprenait que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que ce n'était pas grave. En somme, il s'en fichait même d'être en retard dans son boulot puisqu'il était resté en personne à mon chevet, pendant la crise et jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de ma famille vienne – membre dont il avait eu l'intelligence et la bonté de prévenir.

\- Ça va ? demande son acolyte en tirant sur le drap et dévoilant une partie de ma poitrine.

Je glisse instinctivement sur le matelas. Il rougit et s'excuse, bafouillant qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il était maladroit. J'en profitais pour refermer ma chemise. Le silence de cette pièce était apaisant, rares étaient les silences de cette qualité. Je décidais néanmoins de le briser par la question qui me glaçait le sang :

\- Pourquoi avoir touché à mes vêtements ?

\- Tu hyperventilais, ton chemisier était trop serré, explicita le Docteur CULLEN.

\- Mon pantalon ? durcis-je un peu trop la voix.

\- Lors des crises, tes muscles peuvent se relâcher et tu peux te faire pipi dessus. On a mis des allègues, mais on ignore où est passé ton pantalon. Ça doit être l'équipe précédente qui te l'a retiré, compléta le Docteur CORNWELL.

\- Combien de temps elle a duré ma crise ? quémandais-je.

\- Presque 20 minutes, m'informa mon tuteur sans aucun reproche ni jugement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et de vérifier l'étendu des dégâts. Heureusement pour moi, il semblerait que j'avais la vessie vide : un bon point qui me soulagea.

Mathias parla soudain baseball et j'appris avec joie que nous aimions la même équipe. Monsieur CULLEN parut plus réservé, surtout quand Mathias nous invita à une partie ce weekend, prétextant que jouer serait une bonne occasion d'apprendre à se connaître. Il n'eut pas sa réponse car quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez ! dit le Docteur CULLEN en s'avançant.

Ma mère apparut et salua le Docteur CULLEN en serrant sa main. Dans la catégorie malaisante, ma mère était sans aucun doute championne depuis des générations. Exemple : quand mon tuteur se présenta par son nom de famille et qu'elle ne put se retenir de compléter avec son prénom. Il présenta son collègue et la laissa s'approcher de moi.

Elle me papouilla, me bisouta, me cajola comme une gamine, m'appela par tous les noms les plus idiots qu'elle puisse trouver dont « Katildou » qui fit sourire Mathias. Quand elle eut fini son manège, elle déversa l'entièreté du sac à mon attention sur mes jambes. Inutile de préciser qu'il contenait des objets très personnels… Je dus bien lui répéter quinze fois que je n'avais pas eu d'accident pour qu'elle remballe enfin tout ça.

Le Docteur CULLEN eut la patience et prit de son temps pour rassurer ma mère concernant cet incident. Il le lui raconta plusieurs fois à sa demande et de nouveau la rassura sur mes crises et leur prise en charge. Le plus fou était peut-être qu'il minimisait les événements, oubliant quelques détails, et Mathias me faisait des clins d'œil discrets à chaque omission.

Ce ne fut qu'après être sûr que ma mère avait eu réponse à toutes ses questions gênantes qu'ils partirent et nous laissèrent seules, en tête à tête. Le désarroi du fiasco du cette journée me gagna.

 _\- IV –_

\- C'est plus la mère que la fille qui est toquée ! certifie Mathias.

\- On est d'accord, répondit Carlisle.

\- Tu penses que sa maladie pourrait l'empêcher de…

\- … plus elle est active, moins elle aura de crise, le coupe-t-il. Nous nous devons de la stimuler grâce à un travail intéressant et des discussions divertissantes.

\- Ça ne devrait être trop dur, affirme Mathias. Elle au moins, elle aime le Baseball !

\- Content pour vous ! déclara-t-il en un sourire.

 _\- IV -_

 _\- IV -_

 _\- Chapitre 4 -_

Of a _Twilight Fanfiction_ by **DEBUXY Lyess** – They will not give us a seconde chance


	5. 2e crise : stress oxydatif

**THEY WILL NOT GIVE A SECONDE CHANCE**

 _\- V -_

 **Sans plus d'explication**

 _\- V -_

 **Katilda REYSKA** Les garçons m'avaient laissé récupérer ce midi. Je me sentai maintenant apte mais j'appréhendai de les retrouver. Premièrement, parce que je ne savais pas où les voir et secondement, parce que nous nous connaissions à peine et j'avais déjà eu une crise assez importante devant à eux.

 **Carlisle CULLEN** 15 heures passées, nous ne reverrons probablement pas Katilda. Mathias m'harcela pour retourner la voir, histoire de parler Baseball. Il finit par s'y rendre tout seul - enfin un peu de répit.

 **Mathias CORNWELL** Veut même pas s'assurer qu'elle va mieux : pas cool comme tuteur !

\- V -

Mathias entra sans frapper, heureusement pour lui, Katilda rangeait ses affaires.

\- Katildou !

\- Docteur. N'essayez pas d'imiter ma mère, j'en ai déjà une à la maison, pas besoin d'une deuxième au travail.

\- Wo ! Madame Katilda elle va commencer par se calmer et respecter un peu ses anciens !

\- Parce que vous êtes vieux Docteur ?

\- Bien conservé hein ?!

 **Katilda REYSKA** Subtile humour ou connerie profonde ?

\- V -

 **Katilda REYSKA** Déjà plus de deux heures que le Docteur CULLEN me pose des questions. Cet entrainement est intéressant, j'ai néanmoins l'impression de découvrir toutes ces infos, alors qu'il a plutôt l'air déprimé à l'idée que je ne les maîtrise pas...

\- En cas de lésions cérébrales sur un patient au cardiaque sensible, qu'est-ce que tu préconises ?

\- Une intervention d'urgence ?

\- Non, on va le laisser patienter dans le couloir le temps qu'il contacte l'élu(e) de son choix par voie papale, ironise-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Oui une opération d'urgence. J'ai peut-être mal posé ma question : quel type d'opération ? Prendrais-tu des précautions particulières ?

Ah, c'était ça sa question. Euh bah...

\- L'important est de libérer le cerveau de la compression exercée par le sang. Il faut le maintenir en bilan cardiaque constant et si nécessaire, apporté une assistance. Il n'est pas conseillé de le perfuser dans l'immédiat.

\- Ok, hocha-t-il la tête en notant.

Je déteste déjà le voir faire ça.

\- Docteur CULLEN ! Fracture ouverte, accident de la route. Motard, la trentaine. Fumeur et alcoolisé.

 **Carlisle** **CULLEN** C'était de cette manière peut aimable mais efficace que l'on se transmettait les infos aux urgences. Je me levais pour prendre mon premier service de l'après-midi - à 17 heures, autant dire que nous sommes parfois payer à ne rien faire, habile compensation des heures supplémentaires qui elles, ne sont pas forcément payées. Madame REYSKA ne suivit pas le mouvement, elle avait de nouveau un air désorienté comme si elle ne touchait plus terre.

\- Madame REYSKA ? l'appelais-je.

 **Katilda** **REYSKA** S'il me demande pour les cancers, je suis mal... et les greffes, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Madame REYSKA ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Il me parle ?

Je me suis retournée trop rapidement et vis le sol de trop prêt. Je m'étais encore gamellée. Monsieur CULLEN avait beau dire que c'était à cause de ma maladie, je voyais bien à son regard qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu. Je suis un véritable boulet...

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il en me relevant.

J'opinais même si j'avais très mal aux genoux. Il me donna le dossier.

\- V -

( **Katilda** **REYSKA** ) Arrivé devant le blessé, il garda une distance pour me laisser avancer. Je passais donc devant mon tuteur comme il m'en faisait présentement signe. Il voulait que je prenne en charge le patient. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable, du moins pas par les méthodes habituelles. Je fis donc à ma façon, en lui posant beaucoup plus de questions - bien qu'anodines en apparence, elles me permirent de savoir son état d'esprit. Il hurlait régulièrement de douleur, je m'adressais au Docteur CULLEN pour une nouvelle dose de morphine. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, faisant bien semblant de ne pas savoir.

\- V -

( **Katilda** **REYSKA** ) Il fallait vraiment que je change ma lampe de bureau. Elle était parfaitement accordée avec ma chambre : miteuse, à son image. Seul problème, cette lampe me sert à travailler et je ne vois que la pauvre moitié de mes cours. Vraiment de la m**de les ampoules discounts !

\- Katilda, arrête de travailler ma chérie...

Ma mère est unique, c'est pour cela que je l'aime, elle et ses réflexions étranges.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de bosser autant la nuit comme tu fais Katy, ton sommeil est plus important. La journée c'est si mal passée ?

\- L'après-midi Maman, l'après-midi.

\- Katy... Vois les bons côtés que t'as apporté cette crise ma belle.

\- Je connais rien Maman ! Il a dû me reprendre des dizaines de fois sur chaque question ! En plus d'être une catastrophe ambulante, j'ignore la quasi entièreté de toutes les notions que je devrais maîtriser sans hésitation ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de moi, à part me traîner constamment comme un poids ?

\- Tu as trois ans pour te rattraper chou.

\- Trois ans à être un boulet Maman ! Je te rappelle qu'il a un droit de retrait.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'utilisera Katilda.

\- Hum, et pourquoi ?

\- Il a supporté et répondu cordialement aux questions de la mère, il sera en faire autant pour la fille.

\- Tu n'es pas un exemple Maman...

Elle sourit, signe que nous ne nous sommes pas comprises.

\- Ce que je veux dire Katy, c'est que je l'ai trouvé plus impliqué et bienveillant que les derniers que tu aies eus. Tu le remercieras d'avoir été aussi prévenant.

\- Oui... Puis je lui fais la bise de ta part aussi ! ironisais-je, aigris.

\- Si tu veux. En attendant, viens manger !

\- J'ai pas faim, marmonnais-je.

\- Tatata ! Ce n'était pas une question Katy, tu viens manger !

 _\- V -_

 **Mathias** **CORNWELL** Waouh… ! T'as de la chance que je sois passé par ici toi. Pourquoi t'es dans cet état dis ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi.

 _\- V –_

 **Carlisle** **CULLEN** Retour à la maison bien mérité. Reste à savoir si je ne suis pas allé trop loin dans les connaissances théoriques avec Madame REYSKA… sa pratique relationnelle est excellente, opération bloc à programmer demain.

 _\- V –_

La maison familiale des CULLEN semblait calme, quelques-uns sont devant la télévision, pendant que d'autres vaquent à leurs occupations. Il y a encore quelques années, Esmée l'attendait patiemment tous les soirs. Proche de l'entrée, elle se tenait prête à prendre son mari dans les bras, offrant de son affection. Et cela fait quelques années que Carlisle n'avait plus son câlin du soir… quelques mois qu'il n'avait plus son bisou du matin. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, comprenant que cette routine avait fini par lasser sa bien-aimée. Il se contentait donc des petites attentions qu'ils pouvaient se porter toute la nuit et lors de courts moments partagés ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… ! marmonne-t-elle.

Esmée dévale les marches la séparant de son époux et de son véhicule encore chaud.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres ?!

\- Bonjour Esmée, salue-t-il chaleureusement sa femme en voulant la câliner.

Elle s'écarte et répète son indignation.

\- 75 heures semaines, ça fait bien 12 heures par jour Esmée.

\- Tu travailles même la nuit Carlisle !

\- C'était exceptionnel…

\- … tout est toujours exceptionnel pour toi !

\- C'est vrai, tu es exceptionnelle chérie, assura-t-il gentiment.

\- Ah ouais ?! Autant que Jane pour que tu la laisses partir comme ça ?!

\- Quel est le rapport avec Jane, Esmée ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Qu'est-ce ce qui « n'est pas vrai » Esmée ?

Esmée grogne et râle intensément.

\- Esmée ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire…

\- Rah… Tu m'énerves !

 **Carlisle** **CULLEN** C'était sans plus d'explication que cette discussion avait pris fin, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à approcher Esmée. Plus que cinq heures avant de repartir, il faut vraiment que je la vois.

Qu'est-ce qui vibre ?! Mon téléphone. Évidemment que c'est mon téléphone, inutile d'en avoir peur…

« Carlisle ?! »

\- Oui Mathias ?

« Le truc dont je t'ai parlée tu sais… concernant la… le… par rapport à l'exposition là… ! »

\- Mathias, calme-toi et fais-moi une phrase construite s'il te plaît.

« L'alerte ! C'est maintenant ! »

\- L'alerte ? Quelle alerte ? De quoi parles-tu ?

« Si, tu sais ! Je te l'ai dit ! La correspondance avec… date de change… par rapport… machin-là ! Parents… de… te l'ai dit »

C'est reparti, je ne comprends plus rien et ce n'est pas la connexion réseau qui est mauvaise.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne ? (… bien qu'il y est l'histoire d'Esmée à régler)

« Non… (paroles intelligibles) Seattle »

\- Je peux courir Mathias…

« Non ! … Pas le moment ! »

\- On se voit demain alors, tu me raconteras ?

« A l'hôpital ? – ou au cimetière » crus-je l'entendre grogner.

\- Tu travailles demain n'est-ce pas ?

Il grommela encore, avant d'acquiescer puis raccrocher en assurant qu'il s'en chargeait.

Mathias pouvait parfois être bien étrange. Je serai fixé demain, à compter qu'il n'est pas oublié le motif de son appel.

 _\- V -_

 _\- V -_

 _\- Chapitre 5 -_

Of a _Twilight Fanfiction_ by **DEBUXY Lyess** – They will not give us a seconde chance

* * *

 ** _PS_** inexactitude médicale très probable


	6. Bleutée

**THEY WILL NOT GIVE US A SECOND CHANCE**

 _Chapitre 6_

 _\- VI -_

* * *

BLEUTÉE

* * *

 _\- VI -_

 **CARLISLE CULLEN** Mathias avait réussi à me perturber pour le restant de la nuit... aller chasser me changera les idées. En sortant de mon bureau, je croise justement Esmée et lui propose de se joindre à la partie.

 **ESMEE CULLEN** Le vampire sort de son caveau ?! Épatant.

 **CARLISLE CULLEN** Elle secoue timidement la tête, ne voulant apparemment pas. Ses expressions actuelles me rappelèrent vaguement sa période de « vacances ». Je m'inquiète aussitôt de savoir si tout va bien, elle opine. Je l'embrasse alors tendrement en précisant que je reviendrai vite. Ses épaules se tendirent et elle ne me rendit pas mon baiser.

 _\- VI_ -

Alice arpente le salon, semblant réfléchir à un élément qui la tracasse – ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Carlisle s'arrêta donc au salon. Jasper et Emmett étaient également présents, l'un assis sur le dossier du canapé, l'autre affalait dedans.

\- Alice ? l'interpelle Carlisle.

\- A quoi tu joues !? siffle-t-elle. Parfois j'apprécierai vraiment que Bella, Edward et Renesmée continuent de vivre avec nous.

\- Pour qu'Edward te tienne au courant des ragots de la maison ? dit Jasper. Il a le droit de ne plus vouloir être au courant de tout ce à quoi nous pensons.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il aime Bella, parce qu'il ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées ?! se moque bêtement Emmett.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! le coupa Alice. Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas d'Esmée, Carlisle ?! C'est ta femme !

\- Mon épouse, réplique l'intéressé.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Esmée est une femme, jusque-là j'espère que nous sommes d'accord. Et elle est aussi mon épouse. La façon de dire que c'est… « ma femme » me semble une manière trop possessive pour exprimer son amour.

\- Ouh ! C'est beau ! ricane le plus costaud des garçons.

\- Quelle que soit la manière dont vous vous appelez mutuellement, pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais ensemble ?! Ça fait des années qu'elle t'attend après le boulot et que toi tu reviens de plus en plus tard. C'est quoi le problème Carlisle ?

Il hausse les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Personne n'ajoute rien, alors Carlisle s'en va chasser, comme il avait prévu de le faire.

\- C'est moi ou il s'en fout ?! s'exclame Emmett en se relevant avec toute la délicatesse le caractérisant.

Le couple Hale ignore son indignation mais ils ne s'en inquiètent pas moins.

 _\- VI -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Une fois de plus, je partis au travail sans revoir Esmée. Cela m'attristait un peu mais je fus vite sorti de mes pensées par la voiture furibonde de mon interne déboulant à toute blinde sur le petit parking de l'hôpital. Si j'avais été humain, nous ne nous serions certainement pas retrouvés capot contre capot… mais bien nez à nez.

Complètement affolée, madame REYSKA sortit de son véhicule et courut jusqu'à ma vitre. Je descendis le carreau promptement, assez curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

\- Je suis désolée Docteur CULLEN ! s'excusa-t-elle, horrifiée. J'a… j'avais peur d'être en retard ! J'ai… peut-être un peu... trop appuyé sur l'accélérateur…

\- Que vous arrivez à l'heure ou pas m'importe peu, marmonnais-je. L'important est surtout que vous arriviez. Et entière, précisais-je. Maintenant que vous êtes bien là, garez-vous correctement.

\- Je vous offre le café ! dit-elle en courant déjà dans l'autre sens.

C'était en effet la moindre des choses après la frayeur qu'elle nous avait faite, encore fallait-il que je boive du café.

 **Katilda REYSKA** Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore ?! Je suis un danger public ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Ce n'est pas possible... Il ne se coltinera pas longtemps une folle comme moi, ça ne colle pas à sa réputation. Et Dieu c'est ce que la réputation… _M**** !_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** Il avait suffi de quelques secondes passées sur mon téléphone pour ne pas voir que mon interne reculait trop rapidement. Afin « d'éviter » - qui est un bien grand mot pour la situation dans laquelle elle a engagé sa voiture - la bordure, elle avait voulu écraser le frein. Mais au vu des crissements de pneus et de sa position, elle avait sûrement du – malencontreusement – baisser son frein à main. À se demander si son permis ne venait pas d'une pochette surprise…

\- _VI -_

\- Vous avez failli faire un bisou !? se moqua le Docteur CORNWELL d'un ton nonchalant.

Katilda n'était pas fière, elle se fit la plus discrète possible. Carlisle ne répondit pas à la réflexion douteuse de son collègue, ne tenant pas à alimenter sa superbe.

\- Faut que je te parle, ajouta plus gravement leur collègue roux.

Carlisle sentit immédiatement que c'était important pour Mathias, assez important pour qu'il demande à en discuter en privé.

 _\- VI -_

 **Katilda REYSKA** Un bon quart d'heure seule à réfléchir devant un café froid, rien de tel dès le matin. Surtout lorsque vous avez failli tuer votre supérieur… Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'ils reviennent pour m'annoncer la rupture de mon contrat. La cause ? « Trop dangereuse et malade à plein temps » Conclusion ? Aucun avenir. Ma vie est vraiment minable.

\- C'est lui ou moi ! insiste Mathias auprès de mon tuteur d'un air sérieux et défiant, ne le définissant habituellement pas.

\- C'est à toi de choisir, se dédouane Carlisle paumes ouvertes levées devant le torse.

Heureusement que les garçons étaient trop occupés avec leurs affaires pour remarquer mes cernes, je devais être abominable : une tête à faire s'enfuir tous les patients… Enfin, ce n'est plus maintenant que je pouvais changer ça ! Et finalement, le Docteur CULLEN semblait enclin à me garder. Peut-être que je pourrais battre mon record de longévité dans un service…

\- Katilda ! me secoue-t-il en m'éloignant de mes sombres pensées. Au bloc !

Sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler, il m'a déjà attrapé le bras et me tire vers les salles d'opérations. Je ne suis pas prête mais je ne le dis pas. Il me détaille selon la procédure toutes les mesures sanitaires élémentaires et me laisse cinq minutes chrono pour me changer. Évidemment, je n'ai pas réussi à les tenir.

De nouveau, le Docteur CULLEN me conduit, cette fois-ci vers le bloc. Il dut m'aider à enfiler les derniers équipements, tellement je tremblais d'appréhension. Il m'attacha les cheveux et les glissa avec agilité dans ma charlotte. C'était très humiliant de ne même plus savoir faire ça toute seule : j'avais l'impression d'être revenue vingt ans plutôt, de n'être juste qu'une enfant… sauf que je n'avais jamais eu de père ; et qu'aujourd'hui, en tant qu'adulte à peu près responsable, j'allais participer à une opération chirurgicale qui sauverait une vie.

 _\- VI -_

\- Fin d'intervention. Appelez l'anesthésiste, lança mon tuteur aux personnes présentes.

Sa voix était posée et son ordre aimable. Comme si il venait d'exécuter un acte normal, anodin. Alors qu'il venait tout bonnement de sauver une vie ! Peut-être celle d'un crétin ou d'un connard, mais le Docteur CULLEN ne fait pas la différence : c'est une vie et elle est précieuse, au même titre que toutes les autres. Il a choisi d'être médecin, pas justicier. C'était ce qu'il avait répondu à l'indignation de la sœur de la victime de cet homme – ou ordure selon les points de vue. Et il l'avait sauvé. Sans pour autant émettre une succincte opinion compatissante envers les deux sœurs. J'ignore si c'était dans l'unique but de calmer les tensions, néanmoins il m'avait paru être sincère.

J'aidais les autres à nettoyer et remettre la pièce en place. Je ne sais pas si ça faisait partie de mon boulot, mais il fallait que je m'occupe. Mon tuteur fit de même après avoir laissé le patient aux mains de son anesthésiste, ce qui me conforta dans mon choix. « Les petites structures ont besoin de personnes polyvalente » me souviens-je soudain de ses explications d'hier.

Ce fut une fois aux vestiaires que j'eus une mauvaise surprise. La porte s'était inopportunément ouverte et je ne l'avais (de nouveau) pas entendu arriver. À croire que c'était naturel chez le Docteur CULLEN de ne jamais faire de son trahissant sa présence ! Limite flippant…

 _\- VI -_

 **Carlisle CULLEN** « Comportement positif. Manque de pratique. Bonne aptitude malgré le stress » notais-je en attendant mon interne. La porte est ouverte, elle doit avoir fini.

 _\- VI -_

La vision d'une culotte rose fuchsia se tortillant dans les airs fit immédiatement rebrousser chemin au Docteur CULLEN. Il se força à détourner le regard mais n'y arriva pas…

\- Katilda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'offusqua-t-il en criant un peu fort.

Elle hurla et se ramassa sur le mobilier, les pieds toujours autant coincés dans son pantalon. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise et sous une indéfectible peur. Il soupira et claqua la porte. Elle savait qu'elle l'insupportait déjà et craignait qu'il lui fasse payer cher. Elle aurait tenu moins de deux jours. Son record de longévité allait se transformer en record de laconisme.

 **Carlisle CULLEN** On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là. Pas étonnant que les autres est vite perdus patience…

Le Docteur décoinça le jeans de son interne et lui intima de se relever. Elle obéit sans oser protester.

 **Katilda REYSKA** J'ai eu une bonne idée pour une fois : j'ai commencé par enfiler mon tee-shirt.

\- Assieds-toi.

Elle obtempéra aussitôt.

\- Ça ira mieux pour mettre ton pantalon.

Elle s'exécuta le plus vite qu'elle put, trop honteuse de s'être retrouvée dans cette situation embarrassante.

Il s'asseye en face d'elle et l'observa faire la guerre à son vêtement. Le regard qu'il porte sur son corps la gêne : elle appréhende le jugement que pourrait porter son tuteur.

 **Katilda REYSKA** Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Il peut raconter à tout le monde que j'ai essayé de le draguer… Dans quel pétrin je me suis mise encore ?! Je n'ai aucun poids face à lui.

\- Katilda ? Pourquoi ne fermes-tu pas quand tu te changes ?

\- J'avais fermé ! se défendit-elle farouchement. Il y a dû avoir un courant d'air…

\- A clef. Fermer à clef. Tu sais à quoi sert un verrou n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en montrant la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote ! répondit-elle violemment avant de s'excuser, la mine basse.

\- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas le verrou alors ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- J'ai peur de… plus pouvoir sortir, murmura-t-elle en fuyant tout contact.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration lui glaça le cœur, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Sa poitrine se soulevait très rapidement. Le Docteur CULLEN l'appela plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

\- Au pire des cas, expliqua-t-il, je t'attendais derrière la porte. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à crier et j'aurai trouvé comment ouvrir.

Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle – du moins pas encore.

\- Enfin tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à m'attendre ! répliqua-t-elle instinctivement. Votre vie, se reprit-elle instantanément.

Il sourit. Katilda crut qu'il se moquait (enfin) d'elle et sa crise d'angoisse revint doucement.

\- Peut-être pas, finit-il par dire. Cependant, nous n'allons pas passer notre quotidien à nous vouvoyer.

Katilda se concentra pour le fixer sans sourciller et Carlisle baissa soudain son regard.

\- C'est quoi ces bleus ? questionna-t-il d'un ton léger.

\- Ces… s'étonna-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'il examinait ses membres toujours nus. Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en essayant de nouveau de remonter son bas.

\- Madame REYSKA ! gronda-t-il. Vous pouvez me parler, je ne vous enverrai pas balader comme d'autres le font.

Le vouvoiement la paniqua et elle répliqua en se levant que ce n'était rien. Son tuteur réagit au quart de tour et la rattrapa aussitôt par le bras.

Pour l'emmener jusqu'ici il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Maintenant, il serre sa poigne et la retient ferment.

\- Lâchez-moi ou je crie ! menace-t-elle, apeurée.

Il ne se démonta pas et reposa sa question. Elle réitéra la même réponse.

\- Carlisle, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Il respecta son souhait et reposa sa question.

\- Je m'entraîne à tomber ! finit-elle par hurler. Voilà pourquoi j'ai des hématomes ! Je m'entraîne à tomber parce qu'étant un vrai boulet, complètement maladroite, je passe à ma vie à faire ça et j'aimerai éviter de me faire mal. Et puis garder un peu de dignité m**** !

 **Katilda REYSKA** Je m'étais bien emportée, j'étais toute rouge. Il en rit. Et apparemment, ça le faisait bien marrer !

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il hilare, je pensais que tu avais des soucis plus graves que de « garder un peu de dignité »…

 **Katilda REYSKA** Il se fout de ma gueule, toujours très appréciable de la part d'un homme. D'autant plus de la part de votre tuteur…

Au moment même où Katilda réussit à remonter d'un coup rageur son pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit soudain sans même que personne n'est pris la peine de toquer. C'était Justan.

\- On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois… commenta-t-il.

Ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant d'imiter son regard hautain et dégradant.

« Heureusement que Katilda s'est rhabillée ! » pensa Carlisle pendant que son interne reboucla discrètement sa ceinture, sans se détourner et sans faiblir face au pénible Justan.

Celui repartit sans quémander son reste. « Nous allons donc déjeuner, l'air de rien » pensa Katilda.

 _\- VI -_

 **Katilda REYSKA** Rectification, je mangeai ma camelle pendant qu'il lisait un journal.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? m'étonnais-je au moment où Mathias vient nous rejoindre avec un seul sandwich.

\- Pas faim, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu ne le verras pas beaucoup mangé, me précise Mathias en mordant dans son pain. Faut qu'il tienne sa ligne le _Docteur_ !

\- Au fait, dit-il en abaissant son journal pour mieux me scruter, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?!

« Quand ? Quoi ? Comment ? » s'affola mon cerveau.

\- Tutoiement Katilda, tutoiement, me taquine-t-il en reprenant tranquillement sa lecture.

 **Carlisle CULLEN** J'avoue avoir été médisant sur un point : ça peut se révéler être très amusant de bizuter un interne – tant que ça reste bon enfant…

Je respire un bon coup.

\- Comment t'as flippé ! se moque Mathias.

\- Oh ça va ! râlais-je. À quoi tu pensais comme soucis plus grave que préserver « un peu de dignité » ? attaquais-je en retour.

Mathias fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, le journal mit plus de temps à s'abaisser.

\- Maltraitance, annonça-t-il finalement de but en blanc en restant évasif. Tu dois savoir que tu peux nous faire confiance, à Mathias comme à moi. Nous avons des oreilles et savons écouter.

Mathias était autant perturbé que perturbant, Carlisle toujours très calme (comme à son habitude) et moi, pleine de question et complètement perturbée émotionnellement (comme d'accoutumée). Le reste du repas se finit en silence.

 _\- VI -_

Il ne croit pas. Il pense que je mens donc il ne me fera pas confiance. C'était ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui.

Je rentrais le cœur lourd mais décidée de ne rien révéler à ma mère : toujours excessive pour un rien, elle ne m'aidera pas. Depuis longtemps, je n'y perdais plus à cacher mes difficultés. La bataille entre la vérité et le mensonge allait commencée…

 _\- VI -_

 _\- VI -_

 _\- Chapitre 6 -_

* * *

 **N.B. _pour toute la fiction_ :** **inexactitudes techniques, scientifiques, géographiques, législatives, historiques, etc… très probables**

* * *

 _À noter_ : la parution des chapitres sera très irrégulière à cause :

\- d'une part, d'une volonté de vérification qualitative de ceux-ci,

\- d'autre part, de quelques obligations salariales,

\- et par ailleurs, d'un besoin conséquent d'imagination cohérente...

 **Merci d'être quand même arrivé** **·** **e·s jusqu'ici !**

* * *

A _Twilight Fanfiction_ by **DEBUXY Lyess** \- They will not give us a second chance


End file.
